


Guardians of Purgatory

by spnatural_fandom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnatural_fandom/pseuds/spnatural_fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean while on a regular hunt are forced to go to two twins for Information, two very unusual twins....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: The Second O'Clock Man

~Third Person~

"Come on, Liam! Give her back! its almost bedtime, you know how my mom feels about us not being in bed at bedtime!" Lila stated, jumping for her stuffed animal. "Well, MY mom doesn't give me a bedtime." Liam responds.

The door squeaks open and both children paused, glancing up from their squabbling. "What are you two still doing up? Its almost seven." Mrs.Hartz said sternly "Sorry mommy..." Lila whimpered grabbing her recovered teddy bear off the ground and hugging it close to her chest.

"It's alright, sweetie, just go to bed now... You too Liam, crawl into bed." Mrs.Hartz said firmly "Yes, Mrs.Hartz" Liam said, his face almost glowing with 'innocence''. Mrs.Hartz tucks the two of them into the double sized bed. "Alright you two, see you in the morning." Mrs.Hartz said giving them a warm smile before leaving the room.

Lila turns to face the wall, and is about to fall asleep when a familiar and annoying tugging sensation causes her to stir. "What?" Lila said annoyed "Do you want to do the 'night owl' dare? I hear all the older kids are doing it!" Liam said, sounding fully awake.

"Why would I want to? I actually want to,um, I don't know, not be tired in the morning!' Lila replied " Because,-" Liam started, but then, there was a shift of weight on the bed, Lila sank down, meaning Liam stood up and out of the bed. "Liam... what are you doing? Where are you going?" Lila questioned.

No response. She raised her head and saw that Liam had a crayon in one hand, a sheet of paper in another. Lila stood up and walked over to Liam. "What are you doing?" She asked again.

He ignored her and started writing something down on the sheet of paper in front of him. She glances over his shoulder, reading the words aloud as he wrote them down. "Bonhomme Sept? Is that spanish or something?" Lila questions, but suddenly, the room becomes silent. and a small hand picks up a pink crayon.

~Sammy's POV~

"Have you found out anything about the two kids? They haven't woken up yet, and there was no sulphur or EMF. All I got were two sheets of paper, and I have NO clue which language its in." I say to Dean who is stuffing his face with a BLT. " Weird Languages you say? That sounds like something that the Maki Twins could help you with." The man in the booth next to us stated.

" The what twins?" Dean asks " The Maki Twins, you idiot, the two girls are always arguing in some sort of language." the man snorts, I turn my head to face the man, I examine him suspiciously, about to ask more questions, when Dean stands up abruptly. "Twins, you say?" Dean says giving his famous 'flirtatious' smile.

I mentally groan. He gives me a wink. "Double the fun I say! Let's go check it out, where do they live?"Dean asks cockily.

The old man barks out a laugh, tossing his head back."They live out by Melrose, down in the far South of town, the house is huge, can't miss it. Good luck, those two both have sass, class and some good ass, be careful." I face palm, letting out a long suffering groan. Great, as if Dean wasn't bad enough.

"Let's just go." I groan, turning reluctantly back to the old man."Thanks." I mutter. He just grins.

"Don't mention it, youngsters! Go get some action!" I can feel my face heat up, and I slam some cash on the table and stomp out of the Diner. "Come on Sammy! He's just having a little fun! No need to get all riled up!" Dean teases, sauntering behind me.

I snarl, slamming the door to the Impala as I get into the passenger side. "Let's go." I grumble, crossing my arms."Hey! That's enough of the bitchface!" I give him a flat look, gesturing to him, after all, he's the idiot with the damn keys.

"Shit, he wasn't kidding." Dean whistles, and I can't help but agree. The house was huge.

"Well..." I say, digging through my pockets, before shoving the sheets of paper into Dean's face. "Let's get some answers." I say, giving him a 'no funny business' look, he rolls his eyes, switching off the Impala and climbing out of it a bit too eagerly.

Dean almost runs up the to the door, a skip in his step, that I'll definitely mock him of later. We both pause at the door, which is partially open. Dean raises his eyebrows suggestively, before slowly entering the house.It's an utter mess.Seriously, it's worse than Bobby's!

Papers literally cover the ground, the front carpet the only visible flooring, and even that is covered with shoes of all shapes and sizes.

"Hello?!" Dean calls out, and we both pause, listening for any sort of response. A loud shuffling echoes from behind a door in the corner. I silently reach for my handgun, tensing up as the sound steadily grows louder. The door opens, and I flinch as a knife shoots past the side of my face.

"Dont step on the paper!" The voice growls. The figure shuffles lazily through said papers, despite their warning. "Who are you?" Dean says tightly, his hand near where I know his own handgun is.

"This is my damn house! I should be the one asking that!" The figure snarls, finally stepping into the only source of light, the singular window in the room.

The girl, as proven by her....nevermind, is obviously of Asian descent, if her eyes are anything to go by. Her hair is a mess of auburn curls, forming a frizzy Afro like style, sticking to half of her face. She's half my size, probably one of the shortest adults I've ever met. Well, for Dean's sake, I hope she isn't an adult. She shuffles slowly towards a large pile of papers, before disappearing within said pile.

"Umm... We need your help with some translations..." Her head pops out of the papers for a second, sheets stuck in her hair."Hunters?" She drawls.

I nod hesitantly, staring at the pile of papers suspiciously "Got it. Hey brat! We got a job!" She barks down at the pile. I look at Dean, who simply shrugs in confusion.

Suddenly, an equally large pile in the far corner shakes dangerously. Something rolls out, and it takes me a few seconds to process the fact that it's a person rolling out from there! The person continues to roll across the room, stopping at our feet. A hand pops out from the lump, and Dean slowly places the papers in their hand. 

"Look we just need to know what it means and then we'll be out of your hair." I say, backing towards the door.

The frizzy haired one shuffles towards the lump, and lifts it up, revealing another girl, this one a bit taller. Her hair is the same shade as the others, but straighter, and marginally less messy. Grey eyes peek out behind long bangs, and my breath catches slightly. She looks down at the papers, before snorting loudly.

"French." She mutters. The shorter girl pauses. "FRENCH?! YOU'RE IN A TOWN ON THE EDGE OF QUEBEC! WHY THE HELL DO YOU NEED US FOR THIS?!" The shorter girl yells.

Dean steps forwards, and I sigh in dread. "We heard though that there were two very sexy ladies in town ." Dean says. The shorter figure laughs, walking up to pat Dean in the shoulder, before gesturing to me. "Sorry, we go for long hair."

The taller girl nods along, and I take note that she's barely said two words this whole time. Finally, I process exactly what they just said, and sputter, almost falling to the floor. The taller one giggles quietly, and the shorter one uses her feet to clear a path to their book covered table. "Sit down while we clean up, and then we'll tell not only what those say, but what you're dealing with." The shorter ones says, and Dean and I carefully tiptoed to the two chairs, trying to avoid stepping on the papers.

"Well, that was interesting." Dean huffs, slouching in his chair in disappointment, longingly watching the door where the two girls had disappeared. I snort in amusement.

"Tough luck jerk." I tease lightly, observing the books on the table.

"Bitch." Dean huffs, and it looks like, nope he definitely is, pouting. Finally, the two girls enter back into the room, and I observe their changes. The shorter ones hair has gone from a crazy curly Afro, to shoulder length waves, her bangs hiding her right eye. She's wearing a brown and white striped shirt with a hood, and black skinny jeans. The taller one is wearing a blue and black plaid shirt, the front unbuttoned to reveal a tight black tank top. She's also wearing black skinny jeans. Her hair is much straighter, but barely touches her shoulders.

The shorter one shoves the piles of books off the table unceremoniously, causing an explosion of papers and dust to fill the air. The taller one slams a book onto the table in front of us. The shorter one holds out her hand, and I hesitantly shake it.

"I'm Ina Maki, this here is Riko, my twin sister. Now then, let's see if I can find that page...." Ina mutters, flipping through the pages of the text.

"What're we dealing with then?" Dean asks, his eyes obviously not staring at the book....dammit Dean!

"A boogeyman." Ina, the shorter one, I remind myself, says nonchalantly.

"The 'Seven O'Clock' man to be specific." The taller one, Riko, states quietly. Ina gives her a look, and the girl huffs, giving a small adorable pout. Wait what?

"A boogieman?!" Dean laughs. "Like those monsters that scare kids into not staying up past their bedtimes, type of boogieman?!" Ina nods, her curls bouncing into her face.

"The Seven O'Clock man is a specific type of boogieman that only shows up in the lore in Quebec. It is known to be the creature of nightmares, specifically for children who stay up past 7 O'clock, Hence the name." she drawls, Riko snatches the papers back from her sister, muttering quietly to herself before placing the sheets down to face us. She points to the first sheet of paper.

"Bonhomme Sept-Heures, it means 'Seven O'Clock man." She points to the second one. "Cauchemar means nightmare, which is where the creature is keeping those kids trapped." I feel a sense of dread build up in my gut.

'"So those kids are stuck in their own nightmares forever?" I ask quietly. Riko shakes her head.

"You have to find the body. While a boogeyman, due to being created from the nightmares of children, will never leave permanently, if you kill whatever it's attached itself to, in order to haunt these kids, most likely one of the recently deceased, it will fade away for a good amount of time. We dealt with the last one, but we've been busy with other jobs lately, and we just came out of our study coma's this morning." I nod my head in vague understanding, I know the feeling of getting lost in research, and from the state of their house, they probably have it a lot worse than me.

"Well then, bookworms, who do we have who's recently kicked the bucket?" Dean says in his annoyingly casual fashion. I give him a dark look, and he just shrugs.

"Eric Kripke, best writer that I know of, never published a word of his work. The man was quite the dramatic cookie, pretty dark too, but he was a genius at what he did. He died well...he quite literally 'kicked the bucket' from under himself..." Riko trails off quietly, her voice tinged with sadness. Dean looks taken aback, well, he should be more careful with his analogies.

"His friend, John Shiban, found him. They had a funeral a week later. Buried him in the cemetery just down the road. Now, if the Seven O'clock man is attached to Eric somehow, all you have to do is salt and burn the body with holy oil." Riko finished "If?" Dean questioned "It's a big leap of faith, that the 7 O'clock Man is even attached to the bones of Eric." Ina says, sifting through some of the loose pages still on the table

"What do you mean? Isn't he the only guy to have passed away recently?" Riko shakes her head, her face grim.

"That's not the point. A boogeyman doesn't need to attach itself to only the recently deceased, it can target a living host as well, if their mental state is low enough." I can feel dread building up inside me. Dean and I are used to killing monsters and the already deceased, not a possibly alive person.

"Well, we should still try to salt and burn Eric first. If that doesn't work, maybe it's one of his friends. Who was the guy you mentioned was his close friend?" Dean asks, and if I wasn't his brother, I wouldn't have caught the flash of dread in his eyes.

"John Shiban. Ask us if you need to question anyone, we can help you create better alibis." Ina says, while Riko writes on a tiny sheet of paper. She slides the sheet forward, winking at Dean, before sliding it in front of me. I take the sheet of paper, raising my eyebrows at the two...phone numbers on it, before stuffing it in my pocket.

"Our cell numbers, call us any time Sammy-soo." Ina chirps, giving me a wink. I can feel Dean's eye glaring holes into the side of my head, and make a point of ignoring him.

"Thanks for the information." I say politely, giving them a smile as both Dean and I stand up. The twins both wave.

"Drop by if you need anymore more help okay?" Riko says quietly, giving a shy smile, before it morphs into a smirk.

"Especially you, élan." She purrs out, and I awkwardly rush out the door, almost tripping over one of the many shoes.

"Hey." Dean asks, as we walk over to the Impala. I look at him questionably. He holds out his hand, and I let a smirk spread onto my face.

"Not so fast. I believe the girls gave me their numbers, not you." Deans face morph into a horrible pout, his eye widening to huge proportions.

"But Sammy! There's TWO of them!" he whines loudly. I scoff, falling into the passenger seat.

"Just drive, Dean." I groan. He scoffs, giving me a look of 'we'll talk about this later', before backing the Impala out of the driveway. I turn my head back, catching two heads peeking out the side of the window. I look back at Dean, who looks close to tears.

"TWINS MAN!" he wails loudly, and I just turn up the radio, leaning back in my seat.


	2. Chapter 2: The Seven O'Clock Man part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my second chapter :D yehey

~Ina's POV~

 

"He's hot." I chuckle, moving away from the window. Riko just nods her head, walking slowly towards the door to the kitchen.  
"Do you think he's the one?" I ask. Riko nods.  
"The other boy, too." She whispers, tilting her head to the side. "Do you think we should join them?" She asks quietly. The room was silent for a minute while I hesitate... " Sure why not!" I answer grinning. "The shorter one's entertaining." And they're both good eye candy.  
"Who in town do you think is connected to the boogeyman?" I ask, grabbing a cup of coffee. Sitting down in our only clean room of the entire house, the kitchen. "I'm not so sure, yet." Riko grabs a chocolate bar from the cupboard, munching on it as she reads. I pause.  
"Do you think it's powerful enough to go for older children yet?" I ask " It might be. It's had time to regenerate since we killed it last." I nod slowly, sipping in the godly liquid full of caffeine.  
"Hey...how much coffee have you drank today? You know it's not good for you." Riko chides me softly. I wave her off. "It's only my sixth cup this morning, don't worry about it." I say gently, looking out the window at the sunset.

 

~Deans POV~

Sam and I search the cemetery for the headstone with the name Eric Kripke, finally we find it in the far left of the cemetery, the ground recently turned. Sam dropped the big duffle bag on the ground and pulled two shovels and tossed one to me. "I guess we dig." Sam says. I snort.  
"Thank you Captain Obvious." I tease. Sam simply gives me a bitchface, before continuing to dig out the grave. Once we hit the grave, we go through the familiar motions of a basic salt and burn, watching the fire burn, before hauling the dirt over the charred remains. We stand over the grave.  
"How dare you..." A dark voice growls.I turn around quickly, my handgun raised. The 'Seven Man' or whatever really fits the 'boogeyman' job. he's taller than even Sammy, with pitch black skin. He's unnaturally skinny, with sharp fingers. A bag is tied onto his head by a hangman's noose.  
"HOW DARE YOU!" It shrieks. Flying towards us, I prepared to shoot when the monster dashes to my left. No!  
"SAMMY!" I shout, as the boogeyman grabs my brothers face.  
"It's trying to get in Dean!" He manages to say, his face scrunched up in pain. I fire my pistol at the spirit, the salt causing it to back off, screaming, before it disappears. Damn right! No one messes with my little brother! I run over to my brother, who's panting harshly, lying on his back.  
"You ok?" I ask, hiding my panic from my voice as I check him over for any injuries.  
"I'm fine...just, we need to figure out where it went." He says between breaths. I think back to the twins.  
"You think Ina and Riko will know anything?" I ask, lending out a hand for him to pull himself up. he stands shakily, giving a nod.  
"Y-yeah, they should know..."  
We pull into the driveway, got out of the impala and walked up to the door. Before I had the chance to knock, the door flung open, revealing, none other than Ina. " I knew you'd be back Sammy-soo" She says giving a warm smile to him. " Ahem... Im here too." I say. " Hello écureuil" Riko says. "écureuil?" I wonder aloud " Nevermind that, come in, come in." Ina drawls motioning for us to walk into the house. I do so, trying not to trip on any of the many shoes, once I make it passed the shoes I look back towards Sammy to see if he fell or not. Sam was just standing at the door, staring blankly ahead, sweat dripping down his forehead  
"Sammy?" I ask " Are you ok, élan?" Riko said worryingly. No response. Ina doesn't say anything, she just runs to the living room and returns with a pen. she grabs one of the many pages that litter the floor, before she hands the items to Sam. He strains to lift his hand to grab the paper and pen but succeeds in doing so, and with a shaky hand he writes something down in french, before he collapses to the ground. It can't be...the boogeyman?! Riko scurrys over to Ina " I get it now... why Sam couldn't come in." Ina nods in realization. "The wards." She says. " Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?!" I ask angrily, trying to lift up Sam. Ina pats the wood.  
"When we built this house, we built in basic wards to prevent creatures and spirits from entering. Now that Sam is trapped in his nightmares, and the seven O'clock man has left his body, we can bring him inside. " Riko dashes over to Sammy's other side, helping me haul him into the living room, where Ina brushes papers off the couch, letting him lie down.  
"We need to get him out of there now!" Ina says, panicking. "What do we need to do?!" I ask, watching worriedly as Sam breathes harshly. Riko calmly walks over with a thick book.  
"You need to go to Mrs. Hartz." Why her? Riko shows me what Sam wrote. "Mrs. Hartz has been taken over. The boogeyman is weak now, banish him from Mrs. Hartz and he'll vanish. No need to kill the living host. We will break Sam out. An adult in the nightmare world is twice as dangerous as a child for their mental health." Ina rushes out, flipping through pages of books. I hesitate, about to argue, before I look down at Sam.  
"I'll trust you this time ok?! He better be ok, or I'll kill both of you!" I threaten. They both nod grimly, and I stand there for a bit longer, before rushing for the door.  
"Dammit Sammy!" I growl angrily.

~Sam's POV~

"I will be back in like an hour Sammy, don't worry" Young Dean says " But, what if dad comes back? You know how he feels about you spending his 'hard earnings.'" I replied. " Whatever." Dean said, finishing the argument, then he left the motel room, leaving me alone. Less than 20 minutes after Dean left, dad came home, more than a little bit drunk. "D-D-Dean? where are you, ya brat?!" Dad stammered " Its just me dad," I replied. Dad didn't look at me, he walked passed me and grabbed his wallet from off the table, turning to me with a fierce glare.  
"You've been stealing my earnings again Dean?!" He growls at me. He walks over to me, hands curled into fists, "What have I told you about stealing from me?!" He yells at me, He raises his fist, and hits me in the gut. I gasp loudly, tears forming in my eyes as I slump into the wall.  
"Seems it's time to teach you a lesson the hard way." I whimper, trying to crawl away. He snatches my arm, throwing me across the small room into the nearby wall. I let out a scream in pain, shuffling back into the corner, not bothering to hold in my sobs. Suddenly, dad is in front of me, his belt clenched tightly between his fingers. he raises it, a mad glint in his eyes.  
"DAD!" I scream as the hard leather hits my cheek. "STOP! *hic* P-PLEASE!" I cry out between the sounds of my own sobs and the slapping of leather against skin. An hour, two, I can't tell, but finally, dad finally faints from the alcohol. His belt is stained in red, and I vaguely notice red liquid running down onto my arms. I shakily crawl towards the bathroom, crawling up onto the toilet so I'm facing the mirror. My arms are covered with black bruises, already turning a sickly yellow. I lift up my shirt, examining the bloody cuts across my torso. The only damage to my face is from the first hit, a large purple bruise forming on my cheek. I manage to crawl into the shower, washing off as best as I can. I force myself to stand, ignoring the soreness in my right hip from being thrown into the wall. I whimper loudly as I sew up the cuts, and bandage them up. I grab my clothes and pack them up in a bag, before dropping them out of the window into the trash bin by the window. We were on the first floor, always the first floor, easy getaway dad said.  
It was two weeks since the beating. Dad had threatened to beat me if I told Dean. I lied to Dean when he saw the bruise on my face, telling him I tripped and hit my cheek against the dresser. I later tried to warn him, but dad kept appearing whenever I tried, giving me a glare. Every time he caught me attempting to tell him, he beat me. Eventually, I started to argue with him, trying to bring his focus off of Dean and on to me. After all, dad had been after Dean the first time. If he's mad at me, he won't hurt Dean next time he returns drunk. Finally, at eighteen, I packed up and left. I couldn't deal with the beatings anymore, and Dean was stronger than me, so he wouldn't have to worry about our drunk dad. I'm sad he didn't agree with me going to college though...  
"Sammy-soo!" A familiar voice calls. I look around, panicked.  
"Élan!" A softer voice calls out. I look up, squinting as white light fills the sky.

"Wake up!" The first voice calls out. Wake up?! But i'm awake...  
"Wake up! Dean needs you Élan!" The quieter voice scolds. Dean?! What about Dean?! Is he in trouble?! "This is all a dream Élan, you need to wake up." I close my eyes. Wait...the boogeyman, the cemetery...Ina! Riko!  
"Dean!" I call out to the sky.

Before everything turns black.

~Riko's POV~

"Thank god." I say softly, staring down at the now peaceful Sam. Ina is panting harshly in the corner. "Is he going to be ok? Why isn't he waking up?! Is he going to wake up?!" Dean asks panicked he had just came back. I sigh lightly. Stupid older siblings.  
"He'll be fine." I say gently. "His nightmares created a huge amount of stress in his system, we put him into a proper sleep to help him recover." Dean sighs deeply in relief, and Ina shakily stands up. She still isn't used to working inside someone's head, so it takes a lot out of her.  
"Let me make some coffee and food. Ina, you go have a nap, Dean, feel free to wander, just don't step on any papers, or enter our room, or....better yet, just stay in the kitchen please." I say, give the two a stern look. Ina reluctantly walks up the stairs, her curls bouncing lazily. Dean huffs, before following me into the kitchen.  
"Hey...you got any pie sweetcheeks?" Dean asks, a playful smirk on his face, though his eyes keeping glancing back to the living room.  
"I have some apple, pumpkin and lemon meringue, what would you like?" I ask softly, not responding to his pathetic attempt at flirting. To be serious, when Ina and I tease each other, even we flirt better.   
"Apple then." He says, his eyes expectantly looking at me. I roll my eyes, taking some soup out of the fridge.  
"Soup and coffee first, then pie." He huffs, taking his handgun and placing it on the table. Oh no he didn't!  
"Dean, be a darling and remove your handgun from my table please." I say sweetly. He gives me a fearful look, quickly placing it back in his jeans. I giggle softly to myself. Works everytime.  
Only half an hour later, and myself and dean are eating silently at the table. I pause while eating my pie, glancing up at him.  
"Dean." I say softly. "We saw some...bad things in his nightmares. bad memories to be specific..." Dean looks up at me, abandoning his pie as his face turns serious. I sigh, contemplating how to tell him. "Did..." I begin. "Did Sam get hurt a lot when you were younger?" Dean nods slowly.  
"When he was growing, he was pretty clumsy, always falling into things." He says, before pausing. "Or...that's what he told me anyways..." He mutters. I straighten up in my seat. Élan might hate me for this, but Dean needs to hear it.  
"Your dad beat him Dean." I say seriously, looking him in the eyes. He straightens, his eyes widening in horror. " No, Dad wouldn't do that, he wouldn't let a monster lay a finger on him, never mind himself!" Dean denied. "Well, he did, and the worst part, John thought it was you, the first time anyways, the other times.... Élan was trying to protect you." I respond. Dean just sat there trying to let the new information about their dad sink in. " I don't believe you. The only way I will believe this, is if Sammy tells me himself." I shake my head and take a bite out of my pie. Mouth full as I speak. " I doubt he will, he never told you before, why tell you now?" I challenge. He glares at me, before standing up and walking to the living room.  
"Let him sleep Dean." I murmur, just loud enough for him to hear. He looks down at his hands, before punching the wall. The wood creaks slightly, and I see blood starting to leak from his knuckles. "Why?" He asks, his voice cracking halfway through.  
"Most of the beatings were from Sam trying to tell you." I say quietly. Dean, looks up, shock written on his face.   
"He tried and tried to warn you, and when that didn't work he made sure that your dad didn't go after you, he started to argue with him do that he would pin his drunken anger on him. Eventually though, it got too much for him, and he left to college. You know I'm telling the truth, I barely know you two, these are his personal memories." I say clearly. Dean growls deeply, before walking over to the couch, dragging over a stool through the papers and sitting beside Sam. I sigh, and turn to walk upstairs, leaving the brothers to their privacy. Ina is waiting in front of our room.  
"You told him." She says flatly. I sigh, avoiding the disapproval in her eyes. "Ina listen-" "That wasn't any of our business!" She interrupts me furiously.   
"What should I have done then? You already know that this will become the least of their problems later on!" I say sternly. They have many challenges ahead of them, this can only help. "What if they start arguing and then give each other the silent treatment?!" She argues back, but I can see the tension leaving her shoulders, I've already won the argument.  
"Then we give them our famous family rant." I say quietly, teasing Ina lightly. She blushes. She always got very heated when arguing with someone, and was very inspirational to listen to. "...fine." She sighs, before a small smirk worms itself onto her face. "I can't stay mad at you long anyways." I smile softly back. 

~Third POV~

Dean rushes into the living room and locks eyes with Sam, who's now awake, sitting up on the couch. "WHY THE HELL DIDNT YOU TELL ME?!" Dean yelled, infuriated " Not tell you what?" Sam asks, confused " YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT DAD! THAT EVERY TIME YOU 'FELL' IT WAS ACTUALLY HIM! WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME?!" Dean continues. Sam stands up, taking a deep breath. " I tried ok... I tried everytime... and everytime, he beat me more, after the 5th time, I stopped trying, I was trying to be like you, you always protect me, I wanted to protect you." Sam admits reluctantly. "But thats my job! I'm the oldest, I NEED to protect you, you're my little bro." Dean says fiercely. "Dean, you weren't strong enough, when I left for college, I knew that dad, he would hurt you, you'd become the perfect son. Something I never was..." Sam said softly. " Dude, no chickflick moments..." Dean says softly, before wrapping his brother in a tight hug.   
"Well, it seems the Super Sibling Speech isn't needed." The two brothers turn to see the twins standing by the kitchen door, Riko with a dramatically disheartened expression, and Ina with an apologetic, yet amused glint in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry about us telling him Sam." Ina said lightly, though her eyes contained a glint of fear. Sam shakes his head, a sad smile on his face. "If it makes you feel any better, you may not be a 'perfect son', but you're definitely the perfect hunk." Ina teases. Sam gives her a small smile.  
"Well...thanks for helping us out, but we should get going soon." Dean says, standing slowly.  
"Let us come along." Riko says, giving a sad smile. "This house is ours, so we can choose whether we leave or stay. Most of our research and weapons are easily packed, and Ina has a badass motorcycle in the back. It's been awhile since we started hunting again." Sam and Dean glance at each other. They were used to working only with each other, but, they had to admit that the twins saved their asses back there. They aren't invincible, the boogeyman proved that.  
"...ok." Dean says, shifting slightly. Sam gave Dean a shocked look, before turning back to the twins, who both are grinning widely.  
"Pack up then." Sam says, giving a grin of his own


End file.
